kai_20fandomcom-20200214-history
Infern
Infern is a major villain in The New Omniverse. He formerly was a Methanosian, but now he is also half Pyronite thanks to a incident involving the Prototype Omnitrix. Appearance Before the accident with the prototype Omnitrix, he looked like any other Methanosian. He had red eyes and was slightly taller than a regular Methanosian. After the accident, his skin turns red and the black parts on him turn into yellow fire. Personality Infern doesn't care about anyone but himself. He was willing to let Jeff die, but instead made Jeff suffer the worst case scenario and became an Orishan. Master Plan His master plan is to destroy Ben, and then take the Omnitrix MK10 so he can turn himself back into a Methanosian. Then with his enhanced intelligence, he will evolve himself into an evolved Methanosian so he can rule the world. Then he will destroy Azmuth and all those not willing to follow him. Powers Infern has a wide array of powers, such as regeneration powers, the ability to slip through tight spaces, enhanced strength, chlorokinesis, stretching, and the ability to alter their body. He can generate and blast flames of various amounts of heat and intensity through his hands and mouths via igniting the methane in his body, with enough precision to melt a metal cage without harming the people inside. As displayed by Infern in Fire Shall Rise, a Methanosian's methane is strong enough to knock a human unconscious. Infern has limited flight by launching fire as jet propulsion. Infern has a high degree of chlorokinesis, to the point where he can make him turn into large, elongating tentacles that subdue enemies. Infern is able to manipulate his biological agriculture to stretch his limbs, change his shape, or grow extra limbs and tentacles. Infern can reattach detached body parts by manipulating his vine-like "veins" to reach out and meld with the insides of the detached limb. Infern could instead regenerate a lost limb or reform if destroyed and his body parts are close enough. Infern's fire can become hot enough to melt a tank , melt a road and almost bury Vilgax in boiling tar, and even burying Vilgax in the ground up to his shoulders. Infern can make his flames explosive, explaining why his fire tended to cause explosions on a regular basis. Infern can create a small fire board on which he can ride at high speeds by launching fire backwards like an engine. On this board, he has enough skill to ride in a continuous circle. Infern is fireproof, as well as heat resistant and invulnerable to magma. Interestingly, he is also cold resistant and ice proof. Infern is capable of limited terrakinesis by channeling fire through the ground. One result of this capability is the ability to surf through the air on a board of rock. As shown in Universes United, Infern has enhanced strength and durability, enough to hold his own with his fists against Ultimate Ben 10 as Ultimate Humungousaur, making the latter stumble several steps backwards. He can also survive being thrown through multiple buildings at high speed by Vilgax with no damage. Infern can swim and use his powers underwater, but with a very low intensity. Category:Villains Category:Crossover Characters Category:Hybrids